The Man Who Can't Be Moved
by Fprmr1
Summary: A lone Luxray's howl could be heard echoing through the night.The streetlights flickered before finally turning off.Leaving one man left on the railing above the beach to deal with the darkness and silence that was left behind along with him.His emerald eyes were fixated on the ocean,thinking of a girl whose eyes were of the same color,if not bluer.Can't move on, I'm still in love.


Me: I have got to stop wasting my time on YouTube and finish writing chapters for my other stories, I have no idea why I'm even writing and posting this one-shot.

Ella: Because you got inspired by the song with the same name made by the awesome band that is The Script?

Me: Oh yeah…that's why…

Ella: As usual Fprmr1 does not own Pokémon or the song she uses as inspiration for this one-shot, on with the fic!

"_How can I move on, when I'm still in love with you?"_ – The Script (The Man who can't be moved)

A lone Luxray's howl could be heard echoing through the night. The streetlights flickered before finally turning off. Leaving one man left on the railing above the beach to deal with the darkness and silence that was left behind along with him.

His emerald eyes were fixated on the ocean, thinking of a girl whose eyes were of the same color, if not bluer.

He turned around, away from the ocean and sighed before dropping a suitcase and a sleeping bag onto the concrete.

He looked back at the ocean, while running his fingers through his hair. That was an old habit of his that he couldn't quite get rid of. Besides even if she protested otherwise he knew she loved it when he did that.

Glancing around the beach, he couldn't help but be reminded of her. This was the first place they met after all. Here on Slateport Beach.

He looked down towards the sand that was below the balcony he was on; he remembers their first meeting as if it was yesterday, funny how time flies…

He smiled as he closed his eyes and imagined their first meeting in his mind.

A brown haired girl was running after a pink Frisbee that escaped her reach.

A younger version of himself was standing on the same railing he was on now, pink Frisbee in hand after catching it, smirk awaiting the brown haired girl.

"I'm sorry." She said, both of her hands were held together near her face as if scared to know what his reaction would be.

Instead he looked away from her and turned his attention to the pink Frisbee he was now twirling on his finger.

"Please don't tell me you're planning to enter the Pokémon contest with a cheesy act like that." He replied.

He then tossed the Frisbee back to her; it landed in front of her feet, lodged into the sand.

He strolled down the stairs, away from his previous perch.

She at this point was already mad; she glared at him while he took his time to walk towards her.

"You've got no finesse, no moves." He continued when he finally reached her.

She snapped at his comment, she stepped forward, fury clearly on her face and protests coming out of her mouth.

He kept his arrogant demeanor and with a small smile playing at his lips he stuck out his hand to stop her in her tracks.

"Hey! Who are you to tell me that!" she yelled when she realized she couldn't get any closer.

Still with his hand stuck out, he answered her, "If you must know I'm Drew," he paused to turn and look at her, "Pokémon Coordinator." He finished.

And that was when her friends and brother walked up from behind her.

"Really? That's just like you May!" One of them (the one he now knew was named Ash Ketchum) happily stated.

At this comment he closed his eyes and turned his gaze away from them. A smug smirk was on his face when he voiced his thoughts on her friend's comment, "Please no comparison," he turned to look back at her, and noticed a beautifly floating near her, "You see, you and your Pokémon here, you got no style."

She once again flared up at his insults, her face was more red than the bandana she wore on her head, "Hey, you can make fun of me all you want, but don't you dare make fun of my Pokémon!" she yelled at him, but she was cut off by his hand in her face again.

"Whoa, just calm down little girl." He told her in his non-chalant way.

She growled as she tried to charge again and again at him, but his hand continuously pushed her back, away from him.

"May, don't listen to what he says!" her brother protested.

"Yeah, why don't you show us all of your great Pokémon?" Ash egged him on.

"Why? What good would that do?" he simply replied, "I think you children ought to just be on your way." He suggested to them.

May and her group of friends stared at him, confusion was clear in their eyes.

They stayed like that for a while until May's brother spoke up, "Why should we?" he asked.

"This is a private beach reserved for people like me who stay at that resort." He replied, thumb pointed back to the resort he was talking about, high up on the hill behind them.

"C'mon let's get out of here." Ash told his friends.

"Yeah!" Max and Brock chorused after him.

The three walked away, leaving May and Drew on the beach alone.

"I guess you're entering the Pokémon contest too?" she pointedly asked him.

He once again smirked and chuckled.

"Brilliant guess genius." Sarcasm oozing out of every word.

She glared at him fists clenched, he coyly stood there gazing at her angry form.

She finally angrily stalked away from him and went after her friends.

He stood there on the beach, not quite sure what just happened, and why he did that.

Drew chuckled as he remembered this memory, he didn't know it ten years ago, but what he felt that day was attraction. It might seem strange to some people that a ten year old could feel love since ten is such an immature age, but he was always pretty mature for his age.

As he slowly stepped out of memory lane and back to reality he noticed he didn't have his new living area set up. He rolled out his sleeping bag on the concrete and pulled out three things from his suitcase.

The first item was a silver and green Rolex watch (A/N: I know this completely ruins the mood, but I couldn't help myself from putting this Easter egg here, GO SLYTHERIN! We won the house cup on Pottermore! Woo! That will be all, continue with the story.). He would use the watch to keep track of how long he was out here, or if it turned out he was going to be here for longer than he thought, just to know what day it was.

The second item he brought out was a black moleskin journal, it might sound girly, but yes he had a journal. Writing out his thoughts had helped him get through the break-up with May, and reading over some of his earlier entries that he put in while he was dating May gave him the idea to camp out here in the first place.

The third item he made sure was always in his sight, it was a can-did picture of May he took of her when they went to his Mountain Villa in the Sinnoh Region. She was sitting on a swing that was on the porch of the villa, she was looking off to the right at a sunset, smiling at it. It was always one of his favorite pictures of her.

With a final look at May's picture he went into his sleeping bag, closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

_Line Break_

She looked out of her apartment's window to look out at the full moon outside. In the distance she could hear the faint howl of a solitary luxray.

Solitary.

Just like her.

She sighed as she looked at her palm, in it was a golden engagement ring encrusted with emeralds and sapphires.

She was so stupid.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when he took her to the place where they first met and kneeled on the sand, presenting the beautiful ring to her.

But she was scared.

Commitment had always been an issue with her. In fact, the longest relationship she's ever had was with him. Five Years.

Commitment was stereotypically a problem given to males, but Drew had no problem with it, he was the one to propose after all.

She had hesitated; marriage was such a _huge_ step. She didn't think she was ready for it yet. She was always known as the airhead with a hot temper, she was always the childish one in her group of friends.

What did she do to deserve him anyways? Sure, she was a good person, but she wasn't the amazing person she was sure he deserved. Beyond his lone-wolf exterior was a romantic (to the point of being cheesy sometimes), loving, and caring person.

When he proposed she said she wasn't ready. That she needed time to think. Alone.

She suggested that they should be apart from each other for a while. It didn't sound like a break up, but he understood what she meant.

He gave her a sad smile, and handed over the ring to her.

"I can't take this Drew! I didn't say yes…" she protested.

He just chuckled as if saying no to his proposal was nothing.

"When you finally wake up and you start to miss me, come and find me. Give me back the ring and I'll know. After all, I'm not moving on without you. And if you don't return, at least you'll always have something to remember me by." He told her.

"Bye Drew." She whispered.

"Bye May." He replied.

And with one final kiss on his cheek and a hug she walked back to her apartment, a million things running through her mind.

How she wished she could turn back time and slap some sense into her past self.

Because, now she was here, weeks after saying no to Drew, and she was missing him like crazy. She wished she could find him, but he could be anywhere by now.

She sighed one more time before heading to the light switch of her living room, turning the lights off, and heading to her bedroom to sleep.

_Line Break_

"Drew?"

He was woken up by the sound of a woman calling his name.

"May?" He asked groggily, slowly waking up from his slumber on the hard concrete.

"No." The voice responded.

He rubbed his eyes as he finally woke up, the sunlight momentarily blinding him.

"Brianna is that you? What are you doing here?" He asked the red head.

"I'm the Co- CEO of the resort now, my dad used to own it but then I took over the family business along with my husband Brenden. More importantly, what are you doing here?" She explained then questioned.

"May and I broke up." He answered.

"Oh Drew, I'm so sorry. You two were such a great couple, but that still doesn't explain why you're sleeping in front of my private beach…" Brianna pointed out.

"I'm waiting for her; I know this would be the first place she would go to if she was looking for me. This is the first place we met."

"Drew, that's so romantic…but that's not a valid reason to loiter on private property, I'm sorry Drew I really am but if you don't move I'm going to have to call Officer Jenny. You're disturbing my guests." She answered remorsefully.

"Brianna, I promise I won't disturb your guests, besides barely anyone uses the beach here anyway," He said while gesturing to the almost empty beach, "Please let me stay."

"Ok, if you don't disturb my guests, and because you and May are really close friends. Do what you need to so you can get May back, Brenden and I wish you good luck." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks Brianna! I won't forget this!" Drew called after her.

He then looked back over his stuff, lingering over the picture of May he had in his hand.

The rest of the day was spent looking over faces on the beach, some had his hopes up when he saw short brown hair, but when they turned around he instantly knew it wasn't May.

He spent hours like this, just looking at people that walked by, hoping one of them would be May.

But she never showed up.

The Beach started to clear out. He looked at his watch to check what time it was, he read 1:37 pm.

He then looked up at the sky and figured out why people were leaving the beach at such an early time, it was almost pitch black. Huge dark clouds were gathering around, and a loud rumble was heard.

"Great. Just my luck." He said to no-one, as the beach was now empty.

He reached into his suitcase for three more things. A hoodie, an umbrella, and his poke ball for Roselia.

He put on the hoodie and pulled the strings on the hood so that most of his face was covered, and then he opened the umbrella and held it over his stuff and him. He then released Roselia so that she could get a little drink while it was raining; she loved prancing around in the rain after all.

He slipped into the sleeping bag while still holding on to the umbrella that was guarding his stuff.

Having nothing else to do he stared at the ocean.

The water, being bluish and almost clear let him see all the sea life that lived in it.

Lots of fish Pokémon were swimming away to an area that didn't have a storm starting to pour on it.

He looked up to the sky and saw that many flying Pokémon were also starting to fly away, Pellipers, Altaria, you name it.

He looked back at the ocean and noticed that one water Pokémon was stubbornly staying where his home was at, here on Slateport Beach.

"_Hmm_," Drew thought "_Just like me."_

He took a closer look at it and noticed that the remaining Pokémon was a Luvdisc.

An even closer look made him notice that the Luvdisc wasn't alone; there was one more Pokémon next to it. A Finneon? What's a Finneon all the way from Sinnoh doing here?

The Finneon was clearly a female; the bottom of its tailfin was longer than usual.

So that must mean that the Luvdisc is a male.

He could faintly hear the calls of the Pokémon and turned to Roselia so she could translate them for him.

"Roselia, Rose." She said.

"So they use to be mates? But the Finneon left him?" Drew asked Roselia. Roselia nodded her head yes.

"Selia, Roselia." She stated.

"The Luvdisc isn't leaving, because it says it would rather die in this storm than be alive without her?" He asked. Roselia once again nodded yes.

The Finneon started to nudge the Luvdisc, and called to it.

"Roselia." Roselia stated.

"The Finneon wants the Luvdisc to move, because lightning could strike at any time and the Finneon doesn't want to see the Luvdisc hurt?" Drew asked translating what Roselia just told him.

The Finneon then called out once more, the Luvdisc apparently liked what she said since it swam towards Finneon and sort of cuddled with it underwater.

"Roselia." His Roselia told him.

"She said she loved him too much to see him die here, so she returned to him." Drew once again translated Roselia.

Roselia smiled and sighed happily at the water Pokémon couple.

But just then lightning hit the water, making it charge with electric energy, the couple was stuck where it was.

"Oh no! Now they can't get away to safety." Drew told Roselia.

"We should go help them." He said. Roselia nodded her head and they both charged forward into the rain.

"I think the only thing we can do to help them right now is to capture them in poke balls. See if they're willing to be captured." He told Roselia.

Roselia immediately called out to the Pokémon and explained their situation and that she and Drew would be willing to help them out.

Both of the water Pokémon called out their agreement to Drew's plan as there was no other way out of the situation.

Drew got two poke balls and then threw them at the Pokémon, both of the poke balls hit their mark and were floating in the water, middle buttons flashing red and white.

After a couple of seconds the poke balls stopped flashing and white sparkles came out indicating that the Pokémon were successfully captured.

Drew then ran back to his suitcase and got Flygon's poke ball. He then sent Flygon out to retrieve the poke balls that were floating on the water.

"You know, May always wanted a Luvdisc…" Drew told Roselia.

Just then the Luvdisc they were speaking about came out of its poke ball.

"Luvdisc." Luvdisc told him.

"Roselia." Roselia translated for him.

"Oh, so giving a Luvdisc to someone means that you love them." Drew explained.

Both Luvdisc and Roselia nodded yes.

"Luv." Luvdisc said.

"Rose." Roselia translated.

"But you don't want to be apart from Finneon do you?" Drew asked Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc nodded to show Drew that he was right about that.

"Well, then I'll keep Finneon so you two can always see each other. When May comes back and I give you to her then I'll keep your mate." Drew told the Luvdisc.

Luvdisc nodded to show that it agreed.

"Roselia?" Roselia asked Drew.

"How do I know May's going to come back? I just know. When you love someone like I love her then you have this sixth sense about that person. You know what that person needs before they do, you're their best friend and they are yours." He told Roselia.

Luvdisc excitedly nodded with agreement with Drew, to him it seemed like this human knew a lot about love and it pleased him that he was caught by someone that knew what it truly meant to love.

"Hey look, the storm is clearing out." Drew said while looking at the sky.

"I think it's time we went to sleep."

All the Pokémon nodded in agreement, Drew returned all of them to their poke balls and went to sleep in his sleeping bag.

_Line Break_

She woke up that morning feeling tired and restless.

It was then that she knew that she made the wrong decision that day, she missed him so much, and it was actually hurting her.

She slowly walked to the kitchen, and made herself some tea.

She glanced at the wall, trying to find anything to distract herself, even for just a little while.

Her eyes fell to a picture on the wall of her and Drew, she recognized as their real first date, they went to Drew's mountain villa in Sinnoh.

She had a sad smile on her face as she remembered that day.

"Drew are we there yet?" she asked him as he led her to some unknown destination. Drew had covered her eyes with a blind fold a couple miles before they landed at his villa, he helped her down from his Flygon that they were riding on and was now leading her to his mystery villa.

"Almost there May, just a couple more steps." He said.

Then they stopped walking.

"Ready?" he asked her when they stopped.

"As I'll ever be." She replied.

And that was when he took the blindfold off; letting her behold the beautiful villa they were now on.

"Drew, it's amazing." She told him in a hushed voice.

"I thought you'd like it." He replied.

The villa was huge, almost mansion like. It was perched on the top of the mountain they were on; it's tall stature almost intimidating if it didn't look so comfy and welcoming.

It was really misty that morning on the mountain, and the fog surrounding the villa gave it a mysterious air. On the front of the villa was a porch that ran the front and side length of it. On it were multiple wicker couches and seats, and one of porch swings she loved so much.

She immediately ran to the porch where she saw the swing was set up, she sat on it and laughed while she swung.

Drew chuckled at her, amused by her childish antics. He then went to join her on the swing.

"So, what should we do now?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he said leaning back onto the swing, "Just talk for now I guess." He told her.

"You know Drew; I never asked you what made you want to start coordinating." May told Drew.

"Well, my friends and I went to this Pokémon contest that was held in La'Rousse once. I was amazed by how the coordinators made their Pokémon stand out so beautifully, it was breath taking. But what really inspired me was this one coordinator who made an appeal with his Roserade, he made awe-inspiring combinations. His Roserade really stole the show. And I was inspired by it. So from then on I started to train my Budew in contests and such." He answered her.

"Wow Drew, that's why I started coordinating too, I saw this one appeal with a Beautifly and it just made me fall in love with coordinating, and from then on I was determined to have Beautifly and be a top coordinator." She told him.

"My turn to ask you a question now, what was the one Pokémon you would always want to catch but you never could?" Drew asked her.

"A Luvdisc. I can never seem to find one in the wild, but they're just so cute, and they would be perfect for contests. I always wanted to catch one myself, or have someone give me one." She told him looking right at him.

"Why would you want someone to give you one? Wouldn't it be more fun and worth it to capture it yourself?" he asked her.

"I know that, but if someone gives you a Luvdisc it means that that person truly cares and loves you." She replied to him while blushing a little.

"Well then, I'll just have to keep an eye out for any Luvdisc then." He told her with a smirk.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course, I'm going to capture it and give to the most important female in my life." He told her.

"And who's that Drew?" she asked him shyly while twiddling her thumbs.

"My mom." He said.

"DREW!" she yelled at him.

"You walked right into that one May." He said while smiling and putting his arm around her.

She laughed and snuggled to his side.

"I guess I did." She said simply.

"Ok so, here's another question. What's your favorite song?" Drew questioned her.

"The Man Who Can't be Moved by The Script." She answered.

"Why?" he asked.

"I think it's really romantic the way he won't move because of her, he's determined to get back together with her so he goes to the first place that they met because he knows that that's the first place she would look if she ever changed her mind. I hope that if I ever make the mistake of breaking up with someone that truly loves me and that I truly love them back, that they would do the same for me and wait for me to wake up and stop being stupid." She explained.

The teapot on her stove started whistle and that woke her up from her memories.

Why did I say no…

After finishing her tea she went back to the living room and turned on the TV, she spent the whole day thinking about past memories with Drew and watching sad movies on HBO.

"_Why am I even crying?"_ She asked herself as she watched Titanic for the third time that day.

"_I'm the one that broke up with him."_ She thought.

"_No, I'm going to find him and give him the ring back. I was stupid. But where could he be?"_

She went to her room to change into some clothes. She was going to find him in his apartment.

After she finished changing, she grabbed her purse and locked her apartment's door.

She walked out of her apartment building to her car, and drove to Drew's apartment.

After driving through some pretty bad traffic since it was starting to rain, really hard actually, she arrived at his apartment building and walked up to his apartment door.

She knocked on it.

"Drew, I'm sorry for being stupid, please let me in so I can explain why I did what I did." She called to the door.

It didn't open.

"Drew I'm really sorry." She once again called out.

"Please let me in. Please." She said, begging now. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

She then remembered Drew always had a key to his apartment under the welcome mat so she reached under there and found he key.

She put it into the key hole and opened the door, only to find the living room completely empty and incredibly neat.

"That's strange, the apartment looks like nobody was living in it." She said to herself out loud.

"Drew?" she called, hoping to get a reply.

No answer.

"He didn't wait for me. Not that I can blame him, it's almost been a month." She said one again to herself out loud.

"Guess he was tired of waiting for me, so he headed back to La'Rousse."

The tears that were being held back freely flowed from her eyes now; she left the apartment and locked the door on her way out. She put the key under the welcome mat once more and drove home.

She was so full of grief that she didn't notice the folded note on Drew's coffee table in his living room with the words _To May_ on the top.

If she had, she would have read;

_Dear May,_

_I figured you'd come looking for me at my apartment. Well I'm not here as you can clearly see._

_Remember when you told me about your favorite song by The Script?_

_Well I'm here, sitting where we first met, waiting for you._

_Without you, I am the man who can't be moved._

_With love (as always),_

_Drew_

_Line Break_

He woke up; the sunlight was blinding him once again.

He looked around the beach, once again looking if May had come to find him yet, but no luck.

He kept looking for hours, but still nothing.

He noticed some people walking towards him.

"Oh, you poor man, here you go." One lady told him handing over some money.

"Thank you but I don't need it." He said giving the money back to her.

"Then what are you doing out here for?" another lady in the crowd asked him.

"Have you seen this girl?" He answered her instead handing over the picture of May.

"I know her!" A person from the crowd called out.

"Really?" Drew asked turning to the Man that said that. He had dirty Blond hair and brownish green eyes. He was of average height and had freckles on his face.

"Yeah, she lives in my apartment building." The man continued.

"If you see her, can you please tell her that Drew's still waiting for her?" He told the man.

"Of course." The man replied. The man then immediately went to go to the Apartment Building where they both lived.

"Hello, I'm Samantha; I'm from Channel 13 News." A new voice said while pushing away the crowd that was now forming around Drew and his station. A cameraman followed her.

"I'm here in front of the luxurious Slateport Resort on Slateport Beach, here with…" the reporter paused to stare at Drew. She then put the Microphone in front of his face in order for him to say his name.

"Drew Hayden." He spoke into the microphone.

Everyone gasped.

"Drew Hayden? The famous Pokémon Coordinator?" The reporter asked "What are you doing here on the streets?"

As the reporter looked him in the eyes, waiting for an answer, a sudden need flared up in him, he grabbed the mike from the reporter and stared at the camera "May Maple, How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? I am the man who can't be moved."

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Brianna's voice was once again heard.

Everyone turned around to see Brianna and Brenden at the beginning of the stairs.

"Drew's reason for staying here is personal, and I think he would be grateful if you left him alone, he is waiting for someone after all." Brenden remarked.

Drew looked over to the two gratefully, he was happy that by being on the news he would have a better chance of May knowing where he was, but all the attention was getting uncomfortable and making it seem like he was only doing this for the publicity and not because he actually loved her.

"Thanks guys." He told his friends after the crowd cleared out.

"No problem Drew, May is like a sister to me and I only want what's best for her. And I know that you truly care for her. Just know that we're here for you and May." Brenden told him.

"If you need anything, anything at all, be sure to tell us." Brianna told him.

"Good, because I need to use a restroom." Drew replied.

"You're free to use the one in the lobby." Brenden said.

Drew smiled gratefully then reached into his suitcase once more; he pulled out a poke ball from it.

"Roselia go!" Drew called out.

"Roselia." His Pokémon replied.

"Roselia, I need you to stay here and stand guard. Watch out for May, and if I'm not here when you see here come and get me." He told his Pokémon.

Roselia nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll be back." He told her.

Then he headed back to the hotel with Brianna and Brenden.

_Line Break_

May walked back into her living room, she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

_Knock, knock._

May looked over at her door.

_Knock, knock._

She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hey Asher. How are Ella and the kids?" She asked.

He smiled, "They're great. But you won't believe who I just saw at the beach." He told her.

"Who?" she asked.

"Drew, he says he's still waiting for you." Asher told her.

"He wouldn't wait for me, not after what I did. Besides, I went to his apartment, he's not there." She told him.

Asher was about to protest when all of a sudden they heard the reporter on the TV say, "Breaking News."

They both turned toward the TV.

"Hey look it's Misty!" Asher exclaimed.

"We have some Breaking news here in Slateport, it seems like there is a spectacle here on our very own beach, stay tuned while we wait for more details." Misty on the TV stated.

The TV then cut from a scene of her in the newsroom to a reporter on the beach.

"Hello, I'm Samantha from Channel 13 news." The reporter started.

"I'm here in front of the luxurious Slateport Resort on Slateport Beach, here with…" the reporter paused to stare at a man who was sitting on the floor of the Balcony in front of. She then put the Microphone in front of his face in order for him to say his name.

"Drew Hayden." Drew replied.

"Oh my Arceus." May breathed as the TV grabbed her attention with that one little statement.

Everyone in the crowd on TV gasped.

"Drew Hayden? The famous Pokémon Coordinator?" The reporter asked "What are you doing here on the streets?"

Determination was clear in Drew's eyes on the TV, and then he grabbed the mike from the reporter and looked right at the camera, even though he wasn't there in real life his green eyes still managed to capture her gaze and amaze her.

"May Maple, How can I move on when I'm still in love with you? I am the man who can't be moved." He spoke into the mike.

"Oh My Arceus." May once again said, she seemed incapable of speech.

"May, I'll take you to the beach OK?" Asher told her.

May nodded her head.

Asher led her out of the apartment building and into his car, and then they drove to the beach.

When they got there they ran to the place where Asher was at with Drew. But Drew wasn't there. All that was there was his Roselia.

"ROSELIA!" she yelled when she saw May.

Roselia then ran away to fetch Drew from the hotel.

_Line Break_

"Ow! That hurts Roselia!" Drew yelled while Roselia was pulling him like a maniac towards the beach. Her thorns really hurt.

"Roselia!" she yelled while pointing at two figures that were near his stuff.

"May…" he said, his mouth gaping.

"Drew!" she yelled while running towards him and enveloping him in a huge hug.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered into her hair.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice Asher walk away with a smile on his face.

"Drew, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an idiot and not saying yes to you in the first place." May told him.

"You don't need to apologize to me, I'm just glad you came back." Drew told her.

"I have something to give to you." She said to him.

"And I have something to give to you too." He said back to her.

He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a poke ball. He handed it to her and asked her to open it.

"Luvdisc!" the Pokémon called out when it was released.

"Drew…" May breathed.

"I really do love you May." He told her.

She smiled and put something into his palm; it was the engagement ring he gave to her. He smiled and kneeled once again in the sand.

"May will you…" she didn't even give him a chance to finish, she screamed "YES!" and crashed into him and glomped him.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" he kiddingly asked her.

"Shut up and hug me." She told him, and he did.

_The End_

_Or is it?_

_Nah, I'm kidding, it's long enough as it is, unless you guys want a sequel or something._

Me: I hate the ending! It seemed rushed to me, well it is a one-shot sooo…

Ella: Please ignore her, she doubts herself a lot…please review! Sorry this one-shot was so long…17 pages! And five thousand eight hundred and twenty seven words…


End file.
